Someone Else
by ZaneWalker
Summary: That wasn't him, now everyone thinks he's dead. Hopeless and hurt, will he ever get back home? And prove that he is still alive?
1. Where am I?

Hey guys! This story was a request from NinjagoZ! The idea belongs to her, I just wrote it.

I do NOT own Ninjago. I can dream, right?

* * *

The platform was too high. Zane felt himself sweating as his deadly false self was staring at him with no conscious.

If it fell and got broken, the others would think him dead.

The copy tackled him from the top of the drop on the cliff. Just as he guessed, it pushed him close to the edge, and hit the ground in a ragdoll manner. Dead as a door nail.

The real Zane was now tumbling across the steep slope of the cliff, and he wasn't done rolling. That cheap copy was easily broken, but he can't withstand a drop from here to the bottom.

He felt himself fall into a crevice, he refused to open his eyes and take the pain as the element of suprise.

**Flashback**

The guys were currently playing boggle and like always, Zane was winning. As Kai and Jay were about to give up the alarm went off.

Everyone rushed to the brig, awaiting Nya's assessment of the situation.

Nya informed, "There has been serpentine activity on the Mountains of Wisdom!"

"Thanks sis. Let's go boys, NINJAGO!" Kai said as everyone ran out the door.

All four elemental weapons changed into their vehicle forms and their assigned masters jumped on and sped off.

* * *

When they arrived at the base of the mountains, a plan was needed.

Cole explained, "Okay guys, it seems like there aren't too many serpentine on the mountain top. Zane that's your job. Most of them are on the cliff's bottom, that's where me, Kai and Jay come in. Zane, when the top is cleared, come down and help us defeat the rest. Everyone got it?"

The four boys nodded their heads and looked at each other before going on their own.

Kai, Jay, and Cole used their Spinjitzu to create a breach within the mound of serpents, allowing more to slither in and fill their place.

The three took on at least six serpentine at a time, some passing out from seeing a previous snake getting slayed right in front of them.

There was only about 30 left. All three reunited in the center of everyone, giving each other grins before creating their elemental tornadoes, finishing off the rest before they heard a loud thump, and see what they will never forget.

**Zane's POV**

I took off running up the mountain as Cole instructed. I didn't spot any serpentine on my way up, which I thought was peculiar.

As I reached the opening onto the mountain's base, I saw...me.

I slowly walked forward, wondering if what I was seeing was real, or an illusion.

"Don't take one step closer silly ninja." The voice was scratchy and deep.

I realized that whoever tried making a clone of me succeeded greatly, but didn't expect it to talk.

Anyone could be fooled by this remarkable being, but I noticed that there were many dents and scratches on it's outer layer of protection. It was a remarkable cheap copy, as vulnerable as a toothpick. Fragile.

Before I could act, the clone lunged at me, causing us both to fall. Instinctively, I pushed it off of me, but a little too hard. It flew off the mountain.

Due to my heavy body, gravity was not on my side. I started rolling across the slope of the mountain, going faster and faster. I suddenly felt everything stop and felt my stomach churn. I was falling.

I did not dare to open my eyes and see what could be my final resting place, but what I didn't know was that the ground was much closer than I anticipated.

I opened my eyes groggily and all I saw was pitch black. Oh no.

I sat up quickly and looked around, stopping at my next sight. It looked like toxic waste.

The illuminating liquid gave off a tint of light that made only the wall of the crevice visible.

The toxic fluid was seeping through the rocks at a steady pace, forming puddles on the floor, also giving off light.

I walked around the rock chamber I was in, every wall surrounding me was solid rock. The only way I will be getting out of here is back up.

But right now I only have one question on my mind:

Where am I?

* * *

There's chapter one! How is it? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! See you later! Have a nice day!(:

-ZaneWalker


	2. Please Don't Go

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

This idea belongs to NinjagoZ.

I do not own the sexy beasts in Ninjago. :( *sadness*

* * *

**Jay's POV**

Cole, Kai, and I were getting ready to finish off the snakes that were left, everything was awesome until I heard a thump come from behind me. I first thought that Cole had been knocked down. I turned around and froze.

Out of my conscience I felt tears start to fog up my vision.

Zane.

He was dead...broken by the fall.

I ran up to him and dropped to my knees, "NOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

Tears were now flowing like a waterfall, please wake up.

"Zane!" I put my arms around his mangled body and pulled him up, cradling him.

"Zane, please wake up! No!"

I felt like a part of me was washing away.

I snapped out of my trance when I heard, "EVERYONE RETREAT!"

Scales.

**Cole's POV**

I swung my scythe and hit 7 serpentine. A new record.

All was going fine until I heard something from my left, being the leader I looked to see if my team was alright.

I was so wrong.

I saw Jay fall to his knees beside a bundle of white. No, it was Zane!

Jay suddenly screamed and started begging for Zane to wake up.

I knew he was gone.

I was first filled with sadness for the loss of my brother, then guilt for sending him up there alone. What was I thinking.

"EVERYONE RETREAT!" That sounded like Scales.

I looked up to see where the voice came from, he was on the cliff. He killed Zane.

**Kai's POV**

I kicked a snake in his mouth and in the corner of my eye I saw Jay just standing there. He suddenly dropped to his knees and yelled. What's wrong with him?

I turn and see Cole step forward, him too looking down, what's going on?

I step forward, "Hey, what's the big deal? What's wrong?"

Both of their heads look in my direction, Jay's eyes are filled with tears and Cole's eyes are filled with sadness. Why?

They both point down. I scan my eyes downward and see a familiar white article of clothing.

I focus closer and notice what's wrong, it's Zane.

His body is dirty and his ninja suit is ripped and torn. His face has scratches and his artificial skin has small slashes. His limbs are bent and twisted.

Who did this.

I felt anger boil inside me, then I hear the voice of a killer.

"EVERYONE RETREAT!"

Scales did this. Scales pushed Zane off this cliff. Scales killed my brother.

**No one's POV**

The snakes were slithering away quickly, following Scales's orders.

Kai was about to run after Scales when Cole pulled him back.

"Don't Kai. We have bigger things to worry about." Kai nodded and they both walked over to Zane's body.

"I just called Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei...they'll be here in a minute. I can't believe this guys, Zane is...gone." Jay hung his head low, you could easily see he was crying once again.

Cole spoke up, "I know Jay, I can't believe it either. I shouldn't have let him go up there alone. I'm so sorry Zane."

They all stood in silence until the Bounty landed nearby, and everyone hopped off. All three came running to the scene.

Nya was the first to react, "No, Zane!" she dropped to her knees beside Zane,"Wake up! No! Please!" Her tears completely fogged her vision.

Jay pulled her into his chest and they both cried together in the dirt.

Lloyd slowly walked towards Zane, unsure of how to react. He saw Zane's silver shurikens still in his hands and lost it.

"Zane no, please. It can't be!" He shed small tears that were full with tons of sadness.

Sensei just stood by everyone with his head down, almost like he was praying. His tears were the most silent.

"C'mon, let's bring Zane back to the Bounty and bury him tomorrow evening in the Frozen Wastelands."

Everyone silently agreed and shakily stood up while Kai and Cole picked up Zane and carried him to the Bounty.

**Zane's POV**

I hear yelling, it sounded like Jay!

"Help!" My voice was scratchy because of the dirt I inhaled. They would never hear my screams pleading for their assistance.

After 10 minutes of attempting to yell, I hear more screams and yells. Nya? Lloyd?

What are they doing here?

As the noises died down, I could see the Bounty fly over the hole that was my prison.

"Hey! Down here!" Hopeless.

As it leaves my sight, I slump back onto the rock feeling defeated and abandoned.

I realize my light source has grown stronger and turn to look at the wall of mystery.

I need to get out of here fast. The toxic waste's puddles are growing more and more by the hour. Getting closer and closer to my feet, burning everything in it's path.

I witnessed a family of ants get destroyed by the fluid, poor creatures.

Hopefully I will get out of here before my destiny ends up like those insects, but I don't know how.

Help? Anyone?

* * *

There you have it! Chapter 2! How was it? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! I love you guys!

P.S. I am a girl, lol.

Have a nice day!(:

-ZaneWalker


	3. It's Me

Hey my lovely ninjas! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

This idea belongs to NinjagoZ, I just wrote it.

I do not own Ninjago, if I did I would be married to Zane on the show. :D

* * *

**Zane's POV**

I would not even dare to try and fall asleep down here. I need to get out soon, the toxic puddles are approximately 2.3 feet away from me.

As I did a once-over at my prison, I noticed that the walls are made of the same rocks that Cole used when he made a bet to see who can climb a mountain the fastest. Of course he won, but I remember using my shurikens to help me climb.

That's it.

I quickly stood up, ignoring the searing pain in my back and stabbed one of the two golden shurikens I had into the rock.

I got out my second one and jabbed it higher that the first one. I yanked the first one out of the rock and stabbed into the rocks higher, I kept doing this over and over. The pain in my back is overwhelming, but I am making progress towards the top.

About a meter from my freedom, I felt the rocks give way under my left shuriken. It slipped and now I'm hanging for dear life.

Quickly, I swing my body gaining momentum and latched onto a rock that's sticking out from the rest, like a rock climbing wall.

I make sure to get a good grip and take my right shuriken and stab it onto the surface, and I slowly pull myself up.

I use up all of my strength and hoist myself out of the crevice, landing hard on my back panting.

I lay there trying to regain myself for an hour and a half.

My breathing slowly returns to normal and I sit up shakily. I feel as if Kai shot me with a fireball, my back and arms are aching. Pain is everywhere.

I attempt to ignore it and slowly stand up.

It's pitch black. What time is it?

I check my internal clock and it seems to be 2:33 A.M. That means it took me 5 hours to climb up.

I start limping my way towards the downhill walkway. I use the night vision that Jay recently helped me install and found my way down. I stopped every few seconds to lean on boulders and help me regain my strength to take a few more steps, only to stop again.

I finally reached the base of the mountain, the time is now 3:13 A.M., not bad for an injured nindroid I suppose.

I'm so thirsty and my body is begging me to stop taking more steps, but I deny it's desperate pleads.

I limp my way through Ninjago's trails and I finally reach the docks. I never noticed how beautiful the city looked at night.

I see the Bounty and grab onto the anchor, slowly climbing up.

I reach the top and fall onto the deck. Oops.

The alarm went off and I quickly stood up, waiting for my family to come running out.

In a matter of seconds I see Cole, Kai, Jay, Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei run onto the deck. Their body language tells me that they are, what they say 'frozen with fear'.

I saw Nya run back inside.

**Nya's POV**

I cried myself to sleep that night, poor Zane.

I awoke to the alarm, I ran to the brig and told everyone that there was an intruder.

We all ran out onto the deck with our weapons and saw what made my eyes fill up with tears again, but I was terrified.

I ran back inside and down to the basement where Zane's body was being kept until the burial tonight. The body was still there.

He's an imposter.

**Zane's POV**

Everyone stood in silence until Nya came running back outside yelling, "He's an imposter! Zane's body is still in the basement!" Oh no.

"It is me! I promise! Please believe me!" I was practically begging for them to believe me, my throat was burning but I couldn't let that stop me from proving to them that I am the real me.

"Why should we, 'Zane'?" Jay added in those fake finger quotations when he said my name.

This won't be easy.

* * *

Ehh, not my favorite chapter. What do you think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it?

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Have a nice day!(:

-ZaneWalker


	4. Glad You're Back

Hey guys! Last chapter! Sorry! Enjoy!

Idea belongs to NinjagoZ.

I do not own Ninjago.

* * *

**On the Deck**

Zane sighed, "I can prove it."

Kai scoffed, "How?"

Zane took a deep breath and looked Sensei in the eyes.

"Sensei, remember when Mystake gave you the wrong tea? You drank it when we were meditating at midnight and it gave you rashes all over and I had to go get you ointment?" Sensei turned a deep red shade.

"Y-Yes." Lloyd started to laugh.

"Lloyd," Zane started, Lloyd gulped. "Remember when you were eating candy, and without paying attention you accidentally ate an ant that was crawling on your chocolate bar?"

Lloyd nodded his head, while a blush formed on his face.

Cole said, "He deserved it." He snickered and Lloyd hit him in the back of the head.

"That's not funny! I almost threw up!"

Zane spoke up again, looking Cole in his gray eyes. "Cole, remember when we were cooking last Saturday and you accidentally used vinegar instead of water for the soup you made?"

"That's why it tasted so gross! Only you would get those two mixed up!" Kai complained.

"Kai," his attention was once again on Zane. "Remember when I saw you delete Jay's scores so you would get high score, and you payed me $5 to not tell him?"

A sheepish smily formed on Kai's face and he laughed nervously. "Uhmm...yes?"

"YOU WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS WATER DAMAGE KAI!" Jay lunged at Kai, but Cole grabbed him.

"Calm down Jay, it's stupid just a score."

"Stupid score! I-" Jay was cut off.

"Jay," He turned to face Zane. "Remember when I caught you sleep walking, and you were about to walk into Nya's room but I stopped you?"

Jay and Nya blushed like mad while Kai have Jay a death glare.

"Nya, remember when you called my cell phone because you forgot to bring clothes to the bathroom when you took your shower, and asked if I could get you some because you trusted me?" Nya's face was now as red as Kai's suit.

"Yeah." Nya noticed Jay and Kai giving Zane glares. "Oh knock it off you two, he didn't try anything." They looked at her and nodded.

Nya slowly walked over to Zane and put her hand on his shoulder, then moved it up so she was holding his cheek. She could hear her brother and Jay calling to her but she ignored them.

"Is it really you?"

Zane looked deep into her eyes, "Yes Nya."

Nya then hugged him tightly causing Zane to wince, but he didn't care.

"It's really you! We thought you were dead!" Tears of joy were flowing down her cheeks.

Kai, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd ran over to them and dog-piled Zane and Nya.

Zane smiled under the weight of his family. He was happy to have their trust back.

Lloyd got up, and soon Jay did too. Nya kicked Kai off of her and she got up with the help of Jay. Cole sat up and yanked Zane into his arms. Both were crying tears of joy. Kai and Jay had tears in their eyes, they thought they would never see Zane alive again.

After minutes of crying and hugging, Sensei asked, "If that is Zane, then who is the one in our basement?"

All eyes turned to Zane. He wiped his eyes and told them about the fight with the clone, and Scales. "When I fell into the crevice, and saw the Bounty fly away...I thought I would never see you guys again." Tears were once again fogging his vision.

"C'mon guys, lets go dump that heap into the ocean." Jay said.

The three ninja except Zane went and got the clone. When they came back, they hauled it over the side of the ship, sending it into the icy water below.

"We are glad to have you back Zane." Sensei said.

Everyone smiled at eachother, savoring the moment. Their brother came back to them.

Zane never felt happier, "It is good to be back."

* * *

Awh! It's over!

I hoped you liked it NinjagoZ!

Send me more ideas! Have a nice day!(:

-ZaneWalker signing off this story for the last time :c


End file.
